spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Nerevarine
The Nerevarine, also known as the Protector of Morrowind, – Dialogue with Vivec is the legitimate reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar as well as the player character and protagonist of , and its expansions and . Background In the aftermath of the Battle of Red Mountain, either as punishment for using Kagrenac's Tools or for killing Nerevar,The Battle of Red Mountain – VivecNerevar at Red Mountain – Tribunal Temple Azura proclaimed that Nerevar would return to punish them and right the Tribunal's wrongs. Over time the Tribunal Temple persecuted those who believed that Nerevar would return, and knowledge of what the Tribunal had done and pre-Tribunal worship dwindled. Despite this, several Ashlanders continued to believe in Nerevar's return despite opposition from the Temple. Several people appeared claiming to be the Nerevarine, but none fulfilled the Nerevarine Prophecy.Notes from Huleeya In 3E 426 the Nerevarine, a prisoner born to uncertain parents under a certain sign, was sent by Uriel Septim VII to Morrowind, and arrived in the port town of Seyda Neen.Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind This was done to set the prisoner up as a member of the Blades, and fulfill the Nerevarine prophecies in such a way as to benefit the Empire.Decoded Package – Glabrio Bellienus Events of Morrowind On arrival in Seyda Neen, the prisoner is ordered to deliver a coded package to Caius Cosades, which contains information about their role and identity. They are then tasked with finding information about the Nerevarine Cult, the Sixth House and the Dissident Priests, all of which provide information about the Nerevarine. During the course of this, the prisoner meets with the Urshilaku Ashlanders, who provide them with a series of tests which allow the prisoner to become the Nerevarine. The trials which the Nerevarine has to pass are as follows: *''On a certain day to uncertain parents Incarnate moon and star reborn.''The Seven Visions This relates to the Nerevarine's birth on a certain day to uncertain parents, and is fulfilled by virtue of the character's birth. – Dialogue with Nibani Maesa *''Neither blight nor age can harm him. The Curse-of-Flesh before him flies.'' During the course of their travels, the Nerevarine meets Dagoth Gares, who curses him with corprus disease. Divayth Fyr then removes the symptoms of the disease, although the Nerevarine still has the disease, which renders them ageless.The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind – Dialogue with Divayth Fyr *''In caverns dark Azura's eye sees. And makes to shine the moon and star.'' At Sul-Matuul's bidding, the Nerevarine travels to the Cavern of the Incarnate and recovers Nerevar's ring. *''A stranger's voice unites the Houses. Three Halls call him Hortator. In the face of mounting threats from Dagoth Ur, the Nerevarine convinces members of Houses Hlaalu, Redoran and Telvanni to make them hortator, a war leader to fight Dagoth Ur. *''A stranger's hand unites the Velothi. Four Tribes call him Nerevarine. From the proofs of the previous trials undertaken, the Ahemmusa, Erabenimsun, Urshilaku and Zainab tribes proclaim the prisoner the Nerevarine. *''He honors blood of the tribe unmourned. He eats their sin, and is reborn.'' The Nerevarine defeats a variety of enemies from the Sixth House, culminating in raids on their citadels around Red Mountain and defeating Dagoth Ur and his Ash Vampire kin.Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur – Vivec *''His mercy frees the cursed false gods, Binds the broken, redeems the mad.'' During the final battle in Red Mountain, the Nerevarine destroys the Dwemer enchantments on the Heart of Lorkhan, rendering the Tribunal mortal again, before killing Almalexia, who had murdered Sotha Sil.Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal Fate Following the fulfillment of the prophecies, the Nerevarine vanished.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind – Imperial Geographic Society In 3E 433, there are rumors that the Nerevarine has left on an expedition to Akavir, and has not been heard from since their departure.Rumors overheard in Trivia *In , Neloth seemingly confirms the Nerevarine's gender is male,Dialogue with Neloth although former employee Michael Kirkbride later stated about the quote, "That line was a mistake a designer made in haste. Consider it a glitch."Michael Kirkbride's posts from 2015 See also *Indoril Nerevar – the person that was reincarnated as the Nerevarine *Failed Incarnate – a person suspected to be the Nerevarine, but turned out fake *Nerevarine Prophecy *Vvardenfell Crisis *Ashlanders *The Seven Visions *The Seven Curses *The Stranger Appearances * ** ** * A Life of Uriel Septim VII * ** de:Nerevarine es:Nerevarino fr:Nérévarine id:Nerevarine nl:Nerevarine pl:Nerevaryjczyk ru:Нереварин